Same love, different love
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Miku is terrified by the possibility of Hibiki dying. Her best friend try to reassure her, but it end up into a love confession from Miku. How Hibiki is going to react to her friend's feelings for her? WARNING: YURI.


**Hello everyone! Today I decided to write a story about a yuri pairing that I really like, Hibiki X Miku from Symphogear! It will probably be a two-shots, and the raiting might change. I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

Kohinata Miku woke up in a state of panic. It was the middle of the night. The young girl had a nightmare and it wasn't the first time that she had it. It was a familiar nightmare that she had regularly since she had learned about her best friend Hibiki's symphogear.

In her nightmare, Hibiki died on duty. This horrible dream became more frequent since her best friend disapeared for weeks after the battle against Finé, and it became worst after Hibiki almost died because she was fusing with her relic.

Immediatly after she realised that she was in her bed, Miku searched for her best friend. She was relieved when she discovered Hibiki by her side, sleeping peacefully. Carefully, the dark haired girl began to gently stroke her hair. Miku really liked the texture, it was fluffy and soft. She then slightly touched Hibiki's cheek with her index, before she brushed her lips with her thumb.

"Hibiki, I don't want to lose you." Miku whispered. "I want us to stay together forever. I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours. I..."

By saying those words, the dark haired girl felt her heart racing.

"I love you, Hibiki."

Miku slowly approached her face from her best friend's and closed her eyes, ready to steal her a kiss without her knowing.

"Huh, Miku? What are you...?"

The dark haired girl blenched and immediatly opened her eyes. Hibiki was watching her with a concerned look.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Hibiki asked with a worried voice.

Miku was suprise by her best friend's statement. She wiped her eyes with her hand and could see that it was the truth. She had tears on her hand and somes were continuing to flow from her eyes. The dark haired girl couldn't restrained herself anymore, she bursted in tears. Hibiki immediatly reacted to her friend's sadness and hugged her, while Miku continued to cry in her arms.

"It's...It's nothing important. I just had a nightmare." Miku said while regaining her calm.

"You wouldn't be crying like this if it wasn't important! What your nightmare was about?"

While saying this, Hibiki grabbed her friend by the shoulders, to look at her in the eyes. Miku had the impression that she could again burst in tears at any moment.

"You...you were dead..." The dark haired girl said between two sobs.

Her best friend sighed, before showing a sweet smile.

"It was just for that." Hibiki began to say. "You don't need to worry. As you can see, I'm still alive."

Miku felt some frustration with what her best friend said. She suddenly pushed Hibiki on the bed while climbing on her. The dark haired girl could feel that tears began to roll on her cheeks, falling on Hibiki's face.

"You don't understand!" Miku shouted. "For weeks I thought that you were dead, and you almost die because of the relic that was inside you. Because of this I have nightmares about loosing you, and I know that it's possible that it came true. You're still a symphogear user, you have to fight to protect the world, but it's dangerous for you. I afraid to lose you, it terrify me every time you go on a mission. You're important to me, and I..."

The dark haired girl couldn't continue. She felt that her cheeks became warmer, probably because she was blushing.

"You love me?" Hibiki said. "I heard you say that."

This time, it wasn't just Miku's cheeks that became warmer, but her entire body. Her best friend continued to look at her with confusion.

"Why are you...blushing?" Hibiki asked. "We're are friend since a long time now, you wouldn't be friend with me if you didn't love me. And I'm sorry, for worrying you. I should have understand, it was insensitive from me. But you should have talk to me about your nightmares sooner!"

"You don't need to apologize for that, it's not your fault. It's entirely mine. I'm the reason why you have to fight, it's my fault if you have a symphogear. I shouldn't have invite you to this concert..."

"Miku please, stop now. I already told you that it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have predicted what happened at the concert, nobody could have. So please, don't torment yourself with that. And you don't have to worry about me. You should know by the time that I'm not easy to kill."

The dark haired suddenly felt regret. She had the impression that she had bothered her best friend with her problems. She didn't want to worry Hibiki. But, even if she regretted to have admitted her fears about Hibiki's safety, Miku still wanted to clarify something with her.

"When I said that I love you, it wasn't...as a friend, or even a best friend. My love for you is different from the love you have for a friend."

"I'm not sure to understand." Hibiki said. "You don't love me as a friend? But...we're friend, right?"

Miku sighed. It seemed that her best friend was very oblivous about romance.

"No Hibiki, I still consider you as my most precious friend. But I also have...feelings for you. I'm in love with you, I want us to be a couple."

Hibiki remained silent for a moment, like she had a hard time understanding what was happening.

"So...you love me like a mom and a dad love each other?"

"Yes." Miku confirmed.

"Oh, ok, I get it! You love me and want us to be a couple...wait what!? But...really?"

"Forget what I said, I don't want to bother you with unrequired feelings. Just...let go to sleep."

But before she could go back to sleep, Hibiki suddenly grabbed her hand, before showing a kind smile.

"Miku, you're a important person for me, and I don't want to ignore you feelings for me. I really like you, but I'm not sure if I feel the same love than you. But we could try to be a couple. I like being with you, and I always find you cute and pretty. So maybe your feelings aren't as unrequired than you think. I don't know a lot of thing about romance, this is probably why I can't know for sure what kind of love I have for you."

"I don't want you to date me because you have pity of me, so please just forget what I said..."

Out of the blue, Hibiki silenced her by kissing her, on the lips. Miku didn't stop her, she was too surprised to react. Her best friend finally broke the kiss, and gazed into Miku's eyes.

"Your lips are so soft, it felt great." Hibiki said. "Is that normal that my heart start racing? And I have the impression that I have a sudden fever?"

The symptomes that Hibiki was experimenting were exactly the sames that Miku felt when she kissed her. It was also how she felt everytime she was physically close with her best friend. The dark haired girl began to have hope that a romantic relationship between them was possible.

"It's how you feel when you're attracted to someone." Miku replied. "It means that...we could try to be in couple and see if it works."

After saying that, she pressed her lips against Hibiki's and kissed her. She loved the sensation of her lips against hers, she was so happy to be able to finally kiss the girl she loved. The only reason why she broke the kiss was because she couldn't breath.

"So, we're are now girlfriends, right? What are we gonna do? Are we gonna tell our friends about that?" Hibiki asked.

The dark haired girl was about to reply, but she suddenly yawn.

"Can we...talk about that tomorrow? I'm really sleepy." Miku said.

"Of course."

Her best friend laid on the bed, while Miku did the same.

"Good night." Hibiki said with a smile.

"Good night."

Hibiki closed her eyes. Miku tried to do the same, but even if she was tired, she wasn't able to fall asleep.

"Hibiki, wait!"

"What?" She said while opening her eyes.

"Can you...hug me?"

Without waiting, her best friend proceeded to awnser to her request. Miku could feel Hibiki's arms around her waist while she was hugging her by behind. The dark haired girl closed her eyes, feeling relieved to be laying into her best friend and girlfriend's arms. Her worries has vanished, and she was able to fall alseep peacefully into the arms of the girl she loved.


End file.
